Turned Into A Vampire!
by DemonKingAlucard
Summary: An 18 life is about to go down in a spiral of blood gore and girls. One his birthday he goes out and gets turned. Does he know that he will be a powerful vampire or will he be more.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight, First Bite!

It's Thursday, April 1st my birthday and I just turned 18. I'm going to a club. It was a Goth club so it play all fast jumbled up rock, but of course I knew what the song was saying I listen to it all the time but once in a while playing an slow rock song. I loved this club. While I was by the bar I saw a girl crying and she was hot so I went and sat by her. "What's your name? It's Lexi DeCoteauand she continued to sob. Do you want a Drink? Yes thank you but Why are u being nice to me. It's what I always do I sometimes go comfort girls just because." I gave her the drink it was a Sangria. "Why are you crying? My boyfriend just dumped me. Come dance with me and I will make u forget about him By the way my name is David D. V. Tepes." We were dancing until it came to a slow song. I pilled her close and we danced a slow dance then she kissed me and I knew she was the one. We decided to leave. When we got to her door I kissed her tonight and I told her I would see her tomorrow. But she pulled me into her house. Her parents were watching a Twilight-Saga movie. They looked at us. Then some unspoken words passed between the father, mother and daughter. They nodded. The daughter pulled me into her bedroom. "It's not even our first date and u want to have sex I'm not that kind of dude." Said a little to loud because I was drunk. I guess her parents herd me because they said "I Wish out daughter would finally have sex." I let Lexi take off my tightly fitted black shirt and black pants with red letters incased in blue with red blood dripping over it she threw them onto the floor. I pulled off her Black top that hugged her body it had spaghetti straps. I basically ripped off her pants off. She started kissing me passionately. It felt like heaven. I pressed her tightly against me. She responded by breaking the kiss and letting her breath spill over my face. She smelled so good. So I rolled over to have her on the bottom and I kissed her deeply and I pressed my tongue to her lips to gain entry she opened immediately I explored ever crevasse of her mouth till I was upon her canines they were oddly long my tong got cut by one of them she started sucking on my tongue. Blood rushed out of the cut like it was straight across. I thought god I was in heaven u could just bite me now that's ironic to cause it says Bite Me. She rolled over to be on top and said my pleasure she was about to bit me while she restrained me but she was surprised I didn't struggle. "I suppose your wondering why I'm not struggling I have waited all my life for this moment so I want to enjoy it. Oh ok." She bit me and started draining me of my life blood and pumping me full of venom it felt so good. First I started moaning yes then I started screaming yes. Then I dropped out of consciousness. I saw some one in the clouds with me. "Do you think your dead? No. Do you think I am God or seeing a vision? No, I think I am in the presents of greatness. Really?! I think you are the Vampire King. Am I right? Why yes you are. I will give you three powers like mindreading, extra speed, and extra strength or one big power. Well the power I want is to be able to think of a power and get it and when someone tells me their power I will get it regardless if it is vampire or werewolf. Also it won't ne limited. I know it is absurd but I know it is possible because you are all powerful." A little while later I woke up really hungry. "David are you ok? Why wouldn't I be because I have just become a vampire? I'm asking because you were shacking for the past day like some great power was going in you. Well a great power was going in me. Tell me your power. I can set stuff alight with my mind. Hand me a cherchif." She did. It went a flame. "Wow you have the power steal like the great Dracula. No I don't I have the power to get powers from others and thinking of powers and getting them. Who do u think I am related to when my middle name is Dracula?" I pulled her toward me and I bit into her neck she screamed. Her parents rushed in and said to her as I fed slowly he has to feed on the creator. "Ok son that's enough, stop it your going to kill her." He came forward to try to stop me but I thought of super strength and pushed him and he flew back to the wall. The mother said "Please stop your killing her." I stopped to say four words. "I won't kill her." I waited until her she had a inch of life left then I stopped. I thought of the power of healing fully after I switched places with her. I snapped my finger. She woke up. "How did you revive our daughter?" Their daughter told them what I told her. We told our parents to leave because we had some unfinished things to do. We had sex and we were exhausted an hour later. We went out to hunt I killed like 200 people I burned them to ashes and let the wind blow them away there were two people I knew Chelsea and Patrice. Patrice called me dirty not dirty not taking any showers but dirty cause she didn't want to date me. So she recognized me and then I drained her and burned her. I met the last one. "Chelsea do you recognize me. No I would recognize someone so handsome. You should you insulted me when we I was thirteen. David? Yes its me. Do you remember saying vampires are not real? Yes I do,why?" I picked up a car next to her and held it over me head with one hand and showed her my teeth. She gasped "wow do you still want to date me?" "No I do not I have an 18 year old that looks better than you and she is like me." I went and found Lexi I went to her house at high speed faster than light I had her in my arms and made sure she didn't burn. I saw the calendar was Saturday. So I rushed to their shower then rand to my house to get some clothes. I came back to them in my black somewhat restricting Levi jeans with a red design on left and right pockets also a black tee that hugged my body. I got Lexi and went to church to confront my ex's.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Well we could go to your church. I want to see what u will do to your exes. We ran to church. When we arrived at the church's lobby everyone was screaming at me. Lexi was behind me.

They saw someone holding my hand. "Who the hell is this David?"

I turned around and got Lexi. "Lexi don't be shy." I put her in front of me they saw our faces I made them forget they ever saw us. We went upstairs no one paid any attention to us. It was a big mistake not to pay attention to us they could have ratted me out to two people my parents.

After church was finished I made our selves invisible to everyone else but us. We went down stairs and waited until everyone was settled.

"Lexi I'm going to make ourselves visible." I did that and I heard people gasp. "Hey everyone. How are you all? I want to know how some people are the people are especially: Tori J, Samantha S, Esther S and Kera Y and others who know exactly who you are but for now just these girls. YOU all especially believe there were no such things as vampires' I'm here to show you that is not true. Come over here Esther. You could have had this but you chose to give it up now this will happen to you." I picked her up by her up by the neck and throw her to the wall over the pastors table. We still had the pastor from five years. We still had Pastor Y. "Well Josiah my old friend how has things been the three days I have out of commission?"

"Well David everyone has been frantic with worry except three people which are Lexi, Davin, and I. I knew where you were Lexi called me the day she bit you i came later that day. I saw you shaking like great power was going into you."

I sent him a mental message of the power i got.

"Wow David thats is a great power!"

"Yes it is, well Josiah why does Davin know."

"David, he is a slayer."

"OH, I thought soo but i wasnt sure because when he turned 18 and went away for 25 days about five yrs ago he tenced anytime I said anything about a vampire."

'Yea thats exactly what happened. He will take into consideration your power and he will tell you how often you can hunt and how much."

"Tell him Lexi will always hunt with me no matter even if she is less powerful as me and will hunt right along side me. I love her i would do anything for her."

"Really David you would do any thing for me."

"Yes honey anything."

"Ok, would you murder someone for me."

"Well yes i am a vampire after all. Oh people dont asked so supprised yall all knew i was mean but now with my hart turned to ice basicly it will be worse." I thought of the power of erasing minds and I erased the minds of the people who dont need to know. After i said and did that that i slamed the rest of the girls into the wall I left with Lexi.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Fashioned

We went back to her house. I wanted to ask her parents to marry her. So we went into the house and as i was about to knock her parents said come in. We both walked into the room and then all of them ask me what was going on. I imagined the power of making things appear out of thin air and i produced a velvet black and blue boxes. They both had jewelry in in one contained earings and another encased an engagement ring. The earing and the ring was the same. The ring had a platinum band and from the middle it seperates into two smaller bands to support either end of the the clustered diamonds that on the platinum in an oval there was black and blue diamonds and in the middle was a big white diamond the little ones were all 5 carots and the big one was 20 carots. The earings were smaller versions of the earing but were just a butiful and the ring didnt look too big but if you stared at it you would see how big it is. I gave her the box with the earings. "Thats from me as a boyfriend." She opened it and huged me. She backed away and asked "How are these going to get into my ears?" I snaped my fingers and they were in. "Dont bother ask how you know the power i have. Now i give this to you as a hopeful fiancée." I opened the box and she screamed. "I love you David how did you know i love thoes colors." "I used my power to get x-ray powers and looked at your closet when i walked in and i imagined the power to make anything appear out of thin air. I will leave you and your mother and father to dicuss the wedding plans and i will project the kind of suit i would want to wear into each of your heads. Im going to take a nap now or what ever vamps do when they lie down.


	4. Chapter 4: Author Note

I want to see how this and my other stories do before I continue it.


End file.
